Over My Head
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: The Black Order is set ablaze. Lavi wakes up with no memory of the incident. He inquires about what happened, but no one will tell him anything. What could the others possibly be hiding; what could be so bad they don't want him to know about?


**_Yeah, so anyway this is my first Man Fic. Please don't hold back any comments or things I should change. Please tell me your opions. Oh and I probably won't be writing chapters like this anymore. Just for the first one. So enjoy!_**

**_Title:_ _Over My Head_**

_**Summary: The Black Order is set ablaze. Lavi wakes up with no memory of the incident. He inquires about what happened, but no one will tell him anything. What could the others possibly be hiding and why doesn't he remember it; what could be so bad they don't want him to know?**_

_**Warning: Character Death, Mabey a bit OC'ness. The chapters arn't gonna be that long. They are probaly gonna be longer than this chapter but I'm not gonna right like 3000 words every chapter. Well mabey...i don't know. We'll have to see. Also some language.**_

_**EXTRA: Also. I could only pick two genres, but I would also like to add Tragedy, Drama and kinda Hurt/Comfort. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Over My Head**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: **

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

* * *

><p>She rushed through hallway after hallway, not caring where her feet took her. She had lost track of where she was ages ago and she didn't really mind. Anywhere was good so long as it was as far away as possible from <em>him<em>.

Even now, she still had trouble believing what he had told her; what he had told everyone. Was it all true? She knew deep in her heart that it was, but yet, she didn't want to believe it. How could one of her most trusted friends willingly lie to her, even after all this time? Even after everything they had been through together.

Without realizing it, glistening tears began to stream down her face. They clouded her eyes and silently dropped to the ground as she ran. Without warning she felt her feet get caught on something. She tumbled to the ground with a gasp of pain.

Lifting herself into a sitting position she wiped away her tears. Bruises and scrapes covered her elbows and knees, her Exorcist uniform was also covered in dirt. What would her brother say if he saw her like this?

For the first time she took a look around. Her eyes widened in surprise. Without realizing it, she had somehow reached the 42 floor of the Black Order. She decided to head back down to her bedroom (At least there she could be alone), but when she tried to stand a sharp pain erupted in her foot. She was once again sent toppling to the ground.

A fresh wave of tears streamed down her eyes. _'Dammit! Damn him!'_ She thought angrily. _'This is entirely his fault!'_

She curled into a ball with her back pressed against the wall. "I wish I had never fallen in love with _him_!" She cried, burying her head in her legs. Tears soaked through her stockings in an instant. "I wish I had never even met _him_!"

Silent sobs racked her body. She buried her head deeper into her legs. It was no use trying to walk with a broken ankle. She would have to wait for someone to find her. But, after what had just happened, it shouldn't take long.

As tears continued to fall she couldn't help but remember all the good times they've had. _'Why couldn't things have stayed like that? So peaceful without a care in the world'_ she thought sadly. _'Why did things have to turn out like this?'_

She gradually became aware of the smell of smoke. The stench steadily became stronger until she felt she was suffocating in it. Within a matter of minutes she was not only aware of the smell of smoke, but she caught sight of the suffocating grey substance.

"Fire!" She cried out, although no one could hear her. Her eyes widened in horror as the smoke steadily worsened. It burned her eyes and nose. She tried to scream for help, but her throat felt clogged and stuffy. _'I have to get out of here!'_ She thought desperately.

She attempted to drag herself across the ground; however this only worsened the ache in her foot. Her scrapes burned as they rubbed across the cold stone ground. Coughs racked her body, as smoke entered her lungs, forcing her to halt her movement.

The air gradually became warmer and warmer. The cold stone ground soon became scorching hot. In an attempt to escape the sweltering heat she crawled into a nearby room and shut the door behind her. She fell into another coughing fit and tears streamed down her face.

Her attempt at finding shelter quickly failed as smoke once again entered the room, clinging to every inch of her. There was no escaping the suffocating substance. She opened the door only to be met by an impassable wall of flames. Flinching at the blaring heat, she couldn't help but notice that everything was covered in a bright scorching red.

Her eyes widened at the destruction. She let out a high, piercing scream. Why! Why did this have to happen? WHY!

"NII-SAN! ALLEN! KANDA! LAVI! Someone help! Please someone, help me!" She screamed, but to no avail. Everyone had probably already evacuated.

She felt to the ground in a heap of tears. Her body was plagued by another coughing fit as sobs racked her body. Her skin felt like it was being drenched in boiling hot water. She retreated to the corner of the room trying to escape the sweltering heat.

"Ni-San…" She cried, her teary eyes burning from the smoke. An image of her brother hugging her when she returned from the Ark flashed through her mind. This only caused more tears to fall.

Pieces of the roof began falling on top of her as the walls began to crumble. There was no escape. She was going to die. She was going to die here, all alone.

A large piece of rock suddenly came crashing down on top of her. She let out a pained gasp. She could feel blood rushing from the wound on her head. Her vision began to go black.

"NII-SAN!" She let out one more desperate cry in hope that someone would find her. She thought she could faintly hear her brother's voice, but dismissed it as her imagination. Tears still fell from her puffy red eyes as the world around her faded into black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <em>So yeah? How goodbad was it? Please like I said at the top. Don't hold back any comments or opions you may have. _**

_**I was actaully gonna make a two part chapter, but decided to save the next part for chapter two. Hehehe...**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_


End file.
